Sleigh Bells Ringing
by Avirra
Summary: It's Christmas time and all of Garcia's well-laid plans for the season have come undone. Rossi steps in with a few plans of his own. Written for Challenge 27 - 2012 Christmas Gift Fic Exchange - sorschamalfoy's present. CM Couple : David Rossi/Penelope Garcia - Song Prompt : I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas - Other Prompts : Snow, Wreath, Christmas tree (All used)


Written for Challenge 27 - 2012 Christmas Gift Fic Exchange

Written for : sorschamalfoy

CM Couple : David Rossi/Penelope Garcia

Song Prompt : I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

Other Prompts : Snow, Wreath, Christmas tree

* * *

**Sleigh Bells Ringing**

"I appreciate that you agreed to come along with me at the last minute, Garcia. I can't thank you enough." Smiling, Garcia turned to look at Rossi, the jingle bells adorning her pigtails jangling at her movement. "No, you probably can't, but I enjoy that you keep trying. Exactly where in Vermont are we headed?"

Rossi made a turn and Garcia found that they were pulling into the parking area for a train station. He waited until they were parked to answer her.

"A friend of a friend has a little inn. I thought that since my book agent wants my manuscript emailed before New Years that I was going to work in pleasant surroundings at the very least. And I've always wanted to take one of the Snow Trains to Vermont, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity."

He smiled as Garcia's eyes genuinely lit up for the first time that week. He knew this hadn't been how she'd planned to spend her Christmas. She, Derrick and Reid has been talking all month - well, Garcia has been talking all month - about how the three of them were going to tackle the holidays together. But the first glitch came when Reid's mother had an extremely adverse reaction to a new medication and had ended up in Intensive Care. Reid had taken emergency leave and flown to Vegas to be with her. Then, not two days later, one of Morgan's sisters, Sarah, had taken a bad spill on ice and broken her leg. Not a simple fracture either, but a compound one that was going to require surgery to put right. So Morgan was off to Chicago to lend moral support to his mother while Sarah was being operated on.

It went without saying that Garcia's mood had plummeted. Not only were their plans for Christmas shattered, but she was worried about her two friends. Even if she had wanted to be with them to support them, she couldn't be with both. It tugged at something deep inside the older profiler to see the normally bubbly blonde so low, so he came up with his own plan. Everyone else already had their Christmas plans set up, but he didn't have plans beyond a good glass of an aged beverage in front of a fire.

The whole tale about the manuscript was real enough. His agent really did want it before New Years, but what Rossi had neglected to mention was that he'd already told his agent what he could do with that deadline. Still, it provided that excuse to go to Garcia, promising to make it up to her if she would alter her Christmas plans and help him out with the project. Still reeling from the recent events, she had agreed. Not enthusiastically, but more with the attitude of having nothing better to do.

It didn't take long to get their bags checked in and before long, they were in their seats. He'd paid extra for the more comfortable seats and better window views, making sure Garcia had the window seat herself. As the scenery slowly became whiter, Rossi smiled and watched as Garcia became more like her usual self and finally began talking again.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of one of my favorite holiday movies with Bing Crosby."

"White Christmas or Holiday Inn?"

She turned away from the window to smile at him.

"Why, Rossi - I didn't know you were a fan of Crosby."

Chuckling, Rossi shifted a little in his seat to get a better view of the passing scenery himself.

"I don't suppose it's something that really comes up much in our daily conversations, Kitten. And we're away from the Bureau for a few days, so how about calling me Dave."

"It's a deal as long as you stick with either Kitten or Penelope. You know, this train goes slower than others I've been on."

"That's because this train ride is as much about enjoying the trip as it is about getting to the destination. Besides, no need to rush is there?"

Her laughter was very welcome.

"No need at all. I guess I've just gotten too used to trying to get things done as quickly as possible."

Once Garcia settled herself down to not worrying about anything but enjoying the view, she found herself humming 'I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas' to herself. Rossi chuckled softly and patted her arm.

"You won't have to dream about a white Christmas. Where we're going, it's practically guaranteed."

When they reached their stop, Garcia let out a gasp when she saw that an actual horse-drawn sleigh had been sent out by the inn to meet the train. It was something she'd always imagined. She hadn't quite imagined just how cold that a ride in an open sleigh could get in late December though. Fortunately, the furred lap rug pulled over them kept out most of the cold. Even more fortunately, it wasn't a terribly long drive to reach the inn. Even so, she felt like her cheeks were frozen.

A beautiful pair or fresh wreathes made of pine, holly berries and pine cones all festively bound with bright red ribbon adorned the twin doors that led to the entryway of the inn. Inside, the inn wasn't the same as the one from the movie, but it had the same feel. In the common sitting room, a huge decorated tree proudly stood, the star on the top barely an inch away from the ceiling. Opposite to the tree was a large fireplace with logs already blazing. As she was drinking in all of the sights, she could hear Rossi greeting the owner in the background, then heard her own name being called.

"Come on, Kitten. Samuel's going to show us to our suite."

Heading over to where the men were waiting, she noticed that their suitcases had already disappeared from the lobby area. As she stepped inside the suite, she had to fight the urge to gasp. The suite just might have been larger than her apartment. A small kitchen area, a living room with its own cozy fireplace, a spacious bathroom and two separate bedrooms. The luggage had been left in the living room area.

"Pick whichever room you prefer for yours, Penelope. I'll take the other one. After we sort that, we can freshen up and go downstairs and check out the food."

The food, as it turned out, was excellent and after a full day of travel followed by the meal, the bed felt extra luxurious as Garcia settled down for the night. When they met the next morning for breakfast was her first sign that things might not be as they had been advertised.

"So - ready to get start on getting the manuscript ready, Dave?"

Rossi just reached over to refill his cup of coffee.

"Today's Christmas Eve, Kitten. No work today."

Studying him as she refilled her cocoa from the small pot of it on the table, Garcia frowned thoughtfully.

"And tomorrow?"

"Christmas Day? Don't be silly."

"We're due to head back again the day after Christmas. When are we going to work?"

It was time to come clean and he knew it.

"You caught me. I've always wanted to do this whole Christmas at an inn surrounded by snow thing, but doing it by myself? Where's the fun of that? I got you here on false pretenses so I wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone."

"Are you sure it wasn't because you didn't want me to spend Christmas alone?"

"How about so that neither of us had to? Forgive me?"

Garcia looked over to the tree that would have been the envy of any department store and then over to the window. It was snowing again. The big fluffy flakes she'd only seen before in movies or her dreams. Looking back to Rossi, she gave him a huge smile as she lifted her cup of cocoa.

"Absolutely nothing to forgive. Merry Christmas, Dave."

"Merry Christmas, Kitten."


End file.
